


Pianoforte

by babycin



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon era seduto al pianoforte e si stava incazzando non poco: quel dannato 'intro' non lo convinceva e, per di più, continuava a steccare. Scosse le mani per sciogliere i muscoli e le falangi, poi se le passò nei capelli – ora corti – e poi ancora sui pantaloni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie trova un modo particolare per 'ispirare' Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianoforte

Jon era seduto al pianoforte e si stava incazzando non poco: quel dannato 'intro' non lo convinceva e, per di più, continuava a steccare. Scosse le mani per sciogliere i muscoli e le falangi, poi se le passò nei capelli – ora corti – e poi ancora sui pantaloni.  
“Non puoi fare una pausa?”  
Jon si voltò a guardare Richie che era appena entrato nella stanza.   
“No, non posso.”  
“Ti scappa l’ispirazione?”  
“Se per quello devo ancora trovarla” sospirò il cantante.  
“Sarai come Sansone. Via i capelli, via la tua forza.”  
“Fanculo, Richie.”   
Al suo chitarrista piaceva sfotterlo per questo cambio di look, ma oggi Jon era troppo teso per scherzarci su.  
“Nervosetto.”  
 _Appunto._  
“Odio questo maledetto pianoforte!” esclamò Jon picchiandoci le mani chinato in avanti.   
“Ma no, povero pianoforte…”  
Jon si bloccò così com’era, perché conosceva bene quel tono. Il tono lascivo di Richie quando stava per fare qualcosa di sconveniente, come suo solito, ma comunque qualcosa che di certo lui avrebbe apprezzato enormemente.  
Ruotò la testa e si trovò a guardare le mani del suo chitarrista che aprivano i pantaloni, li spingevano giù sui fianchi insieme ai boxer rivelando la pelle abbronzata e quell’uccello così perfetto da fargli sparire la saliva in bocca, e poi più giù fino ai piedi.   
“Richie…?” mormorò Jon rimettendosi seduto, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal lui, che nel frattempo aveva fatto volare via anche la maglietta. Il cantante si leccò le labbra e gli accarezzò un fianco, ipnotizzato da quel corpo nudo e appetitoso.   
Richie si mosse lento e si portò tra lui e il pianoforte, per poi sedersi su di esso facendo suonare i tasti in modo sgraziato e improvviso. Allargò le gambe e puntò i piedi sulle spalle di Jon, che era sicuro di essere sul punto di soffocare o di morire d’infarto da un momento all’altro. O di venire. Molto più probabile.  
“Ti sta tornando l’ispirazione?” sussurrò roco il chitarrista, accarezzandosi pigramente.   
Jon era completamente in trance. Richie era così sfacciatamente esposto che era un crimine distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Suona me, magari ti viene meglio” aggiunse ridacchiando, lasciando scendere i piedi dalle spalle di Jon.  
Il cantante si mosse rapido e gli afferrò le cosce, tenendogliele aperte mentre si spingeva in avanti con il viso. Sprofondò immediatamente tra le sue gambe e cominciò a leccare, mordere, succhiare ogni pezzo di pelle che gli capitava sotto tiro. Sapeva che le sue labbra avevano un effetto sconvolgente su Richie che, infatti, in poco più di qualche secondo, cominciò a gemere, tentando di trovare un appiglio con una mano, mentre con l’altra iniziava a masturbarsi.   
Scese ancora più in basso e lo penetrò con la lingua, scopandolo il più a fondo possibile, sentendo i tasti che accompagnavano i sussulti del chitarrista.  
Lo sentiva implorare e mugolare, sentiva le sue cosce tremargli tra le mani ed era tutto così perfetto, così… liberatorio.  
Abbandonò la presa su una delle gambe del suo amante e si aprì i pantaloni, cominciando a toccarsi quasi con disperazione, con gesti rapidi e secchi, confusi.  
Risalì con il viso fino alla punta del sesso di Richie e gli schiaffeggiò la mano, lo prese tra le labbra e lo risucchiò quasi con violenza al loro interno, strappando al suo amante un gemito di piacere misto a dolore. Non aveva tempo per la dolcezza, voleva sfogare la frustrazione e lo fece succhiando come un forsennato, facendo gridare l’altro ad ogni affondo. Sentì le sue mani che gli artigliavano i capelli – non corti abbastanza – e stringevano così forte da fargli male.  
“JON!” gridò il chitarrista tentando inutilmente di stringere le gambe. Lui non rispose ma lo penetrò con due dita, e un istante dopo l’orgasmo lo travolse, esattamente come travolse Richie che sussultò sul pianoforte, contorcendosi e suonando una musica cacofonica e appassionata che in quel momento, a Jon, sembrava un ‘intro’ perfetto.

 


End file.
